The VCI children's trailer from 1997
The VCI children's trailer from 1997 is a UK trailer from VCI and Thames Video in 1997. Description Here is a VCI Children's Videos promo from 1997 with 15 children's programmes including''' Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty & Co, The Sooty Show, Tots Video, My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs and '''Roald Dahl's The BFG. Cast * Jonathan Kydd as Male Narrator * Michael Angelis as Thomas, Douglas, and Narrator * Matthew Corbett as Himself * Gary Martin as Max * Elizabeth Watts as Mimms * Claire Carre as Tillie * Robin Stevens as Tom * Andrew Davenport as Tiny * David Jason as The BFG * Amanda Root as Sophie Videos *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Story & Song Collection *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Playtime *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Chases, Races & Runaways *Fourways Farm - Four Seasons & Other Stories *Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks & Other Stories *Sooty - Speedy Sweep & Other Stories *My Bumper Christmas Sooty *My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs *Tots Video - Fun with French *Tots Video - ABC *Tots Video - Animal Adventures *Tots Video - 123 *The BFG New For '97 (Late 1997 only) *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Chases, Races & Runaways *My Bumper Christmas Sooty *My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs *The BFG Trailers on Videos Taken from my copies: #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races & Runaways (New for 97 overview) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete First Series (Tape A/Single Cassette only) #My Bumper Christmas Sooty (New for 97 overview) #Sooty - Biggest Party Video #My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs (New for 97 overview) #Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land #My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection (Tape A only) #The BFG (1997 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview) #Terry Pratchett's - Truckers (1997 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview) #The Wind in the Willows: The Four Seasons (Tape A/Single Cassette only) #Roger & the Rottentrolls: A Complete Set of Adventures Trivia *In Late 1997 releases from VCI, After the first video overview, the second video overview called "New for '97" then fades out to black, While in the Early 1998 releases from VCI, The "New for '97" overview is absent. Instead, the first video overview fades out to black. Gallery Chases,Races,andRunaways.PNG 51S3ZW0PMWL.jpg 51837SJZA4L.jpg bfgvdcover2.jpg BiggestPartyVideoEver!VHS.jpg 5106GCEEFNL.jpg BiggestPartyVideo.png 91LG3A9q-JL._SL1500_.jpg 61ZnAB5MoPL._SS160_.jpg The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons (1998).png Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (1998).png 526x297-Hn_.jpg|All these videos The VCI Children's Trailer from 1997 (2).jpg The VCI Children's Trailer from 1997 (3).jpg The VCI Children's Trailer from 1997 (4).jpg Fourways Farm 1996 VHS Trailer.png My Bumper Christmas Sooty Trailer.png The BFG 1997 Trailer.png Sooty Videos trailer (1997).png My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs trailer.png Tots TV videos trailer (1997).png All these children's videos titles (1997).png All these children's videos titles (1997) (2).png